


灰色

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 一起养狗吗
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 11





	灰色

1\. 清晨舍不得醒的美梦是你

金厉旭做梦也没想到有一天他会和曺圭贤一起养狗。

最开始看到那只狗的是金厉旭。他从刚从停车场出来，那只狗就在出口的绿化带旁边冲他摇尾巴。

是只白色的小狗，身上脏兮兮的，毛都打结成一团，只有两只大眼睛还晶晶亮亮，和金厉旭对上目光以后也不怕他，甚至一边摇着尾巴一边更走近了些。金厉旭有点手足无措地蹲下，小狗并不躲，还在金厉旭试探性地伸出手的时候上去蹭蹭他的手。

金厉旭便放心了些，蹲在地上一边摸小狗的头一边和它打招呼：“你好呀，你叫什么名字？你饿了吗？”

可他身上并没有什么吃的。金厉旭想了想，站起来，看着小狗的眼睛：“我回去给你拿点吃的好不好啊？你就在这里等我啊！哪里都不要去啊！”

小狗和他摇摇尾巴，好像真的听得懂似的。

在家打游戏的曺圭贤看着金厉旭像阵风一样地开门进来，打开橱柜拿了几根火腿肠就又换鞋出去，他甚至没来得及问发生了什么。

当天晚些金厉旭回家，才和曺圭贤说了那只小狗。金厉旭把它送到了小区附近的宠物店，买了一大堆吃的用的放在那里请工作人员好好照顾。多年前金厉旭养的那只狗去世以后金厉旭自我埋怨了很久，觉得是自己没有照顾好才导致狗狗离开，这些年里金厉旭也再没提过养宠物的事，今天突然对一面之缘的流浪狗如此上心，曺圭贤有点意外。

更让曺圭贤意外的还在后面。金厉旭大概隔几天就要去一趟宠物店看看他的小狗。那狗流浪久了营养不良，金厉旭便买了许多维生素钙片高级零食伺候着。这样过了几周终于曺圭贤沉不住气，一天清晨摁住又准备一大早起床去看小狗的金厉旭，说你再睡会儿吧我今天去看它。

曺圭贤换鞋的时候金厉旭嚷嚷的声音穿过三层墙壁，提醒曺圭贤说小狗喜欢的牛肉粒是英国那个牌子的可千万别买错。结果曺圭贤去了整整一上午，牛肉粒当然没买错，还顺便办好了领养手续，拎着大包小包的宠物用品牵着狗回来。

小狗对金厉旭熟得很，一进门曺圭贤刚给它松开狗绳，就冲着金厉旭扑过去。刚在宠物店洗完澡的小狗身上都有股沐浴露的花香味儿，冲到金厉旭脚边欢快地叫，刚洗完衣服抱着洗衣篮子的金厉旭被打了个措手不及。他放下手里的衣服，蹲下去抱起来小狗。几周以来它胖了不少，毛也被打理得漂漂亮亮，但金厉旭笑不出来，抬头看曺圭贤，再张口语气都有几分愠怒：“谁让你把它带回来的？”

“这么喜欢它就养着呗？又不是养不起。”

“你和我商量了吗？”

“你不是喜欢它吗？”

“可我没说要养着它啊？曺圭贤你知道养只狗意味着什么吗？”

这话出口金厉旭便自觉失言，甚至不敢看曺圭贤。好在曺圭贤没意识到他的失言，反而走过来，伸手抱他，语气温温柔柔：“我知道这意味着什么，我们好好照顾它好吗，你别怕，我们能照顾好它的”

不是因为这个。金厉旭在曺圭贤怀里觉得可笑又无力。不是因为这个，不是之前去世小狗的阴影久未愈合，不是担心时间冲撞难以照顾。我只是不想和你一起养只狗而已。

你知道一起养只狗意味着什么吗？

意味着我们得给它一个家。它不能再流浪，以后的每分钟我们都得让它幸福安稳。再没有说走就走全身而退，也不能得过且过自欺欺人。我们都是成年人无需为彼此负责，却一定得对它负责。

把它送回宠物店去吧。这话到了金厉旭喉咙边，可小狗在欢快地舔他的手，曺圭贤抱着他眼里是溢出来的期待，他便无论如何说不出拒绝的话。

“那就养着吧。”

毕竟他也第一眼就喜欢这小狗。那就养着吧。

万一我们真能走下去呢。

曺圭贤给小狗起名叫雪球。

金厉旭听到这名字笑曺圭贤没创意，但看着毛绒绒的雪白团子也想不出什么更好的名字。

养狗比想象中容易些。体力活被曺圭贤一手包办，第二天便背回来商店力荐的狗窝，在家里拿着锤子起子敲了一上午。金厉旭出了趟门，回来就看到雪球在漂亮的新窝里睡得正香。雪球非常粘人，一点不像流浪久了的小狗对人类充满恐惧和防备。一天晚上睡觉的时候金厉旭被卧室门被轻轻撞击的声音惊醒，一开门便看到雪球呜呜叫着扑过来。第二天曺圭贤便又去买了个软和舒服的垫子放在卧室的门边，以后睡觉卧室门都不关随便小雪球进进出出想睡哪里睡哪里。偶尔海外行程便把雪球寄养到附近的宠物店，其他时间两个人谁有空谁遛狗也简单得很。

好像小雪球随随便便成了两个人生活的一部分。家里乱丢的宠物玩具越来越多，再不是之前被金厉旭打理得井井有条却没一点生气的房子。两个人时不时还因为雪球吵几句嘴，小白团子在旁边呜咽几声两个人就能心软下来。

金厉旭对这样的生活心生恐惧。他和曺圭贤偷偷恋爱同居两年了，两个人的房子里还是只有些衣物和生活必需品。粉丝送的可爱礼物，自己的收藏，喜欢的装饰品，两个人的合影照片，他一样没往这屋子里放，哄曺圭贤说是打理着麻烦。其实他是怕，他怕两个人的房子像个港湾一样暖烘烘，怕他自己心生依靠无法逃离，怕得过且过的日子变成侵入骨髓的习惯，怕自己没法潇洒挥手说走就走。现在小雪球来了不到两个月，这房子越来越有家的样子，金厉旭平白多出几分对未来的空想。

万一我们不会分开呢。万一我们能一直走下去呢。万一我们能等到审判的目光都变得友善，或是能等到敢光明正大牵手亲吻的那一天。

万一有那么一天。万一那一天到来的时候，曺圭贤还爱他。

金厉旭也知道是万一。

年初的时候公司给他们放了个十几天的小假期。

金厉旭拉着曺圭贤出去旅行。两个人自己开车带着雪球，像两个十几岁一样的高中生一样不管冬天的皑皑白雪和极度低温，在寒冷的城市滑冰堆雪人玩得尽兴。

入了夜他和曺圭贤在酒店的双人床上亲吻拥抱，好像酒店的空调暖气都成了摆设，唯有对方身上的热度才能在这冬天里让彼此觉得暖。他被曺圭贤压在身下，曺圭贤额头细密的汗珠即使背着光也看得清楚。情到深处即使筋疲力尽都甜甜蜜蜜，本想偃旗息鼓却因为一个亲吻又重新兴奋起来。几番云雨后两个人窝在被窝里聊些无聊八卦，对上对方的眼睛都是温柔爱意。

要睡的时候金厉旭伸手想熄灭床头灯，曺圭贤却从被子里拱过来，头搭在金厉旭胳膊上，从他怀里钻出来一头卷毛的脑袋。

多大的人了还要撒娇。金厉旭觉得好笑，刚想开口戏弄两句他的爱人，曺圭贤便把耳朵靠在金厉旭胸口，闭上了眼睛。

“旭九，我听到你心跳了。”

金厉旭动作僵住了。

曺圭贤像是没察觉，眼睛还是闭着，却偏过头，没带一点情欲，舒展的眉头上都是温柔，在金厉旭胸口心脏的位置印上去一个亲吻。

“旭九，晚安。”

金厉旭勉强道了晚安，伸手摁灭了床头灯。窗外的月光和街灯透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，昏暗又安静让人昏昏欲睡，但金厉旭好像被浇了一盆冷水一样，一夜的情热消散得无影无踪，他没有了一点困意。

他脑子里都是曺圭贤刚才亲吻他心脏的位置。甚至现在怀里的人传来均匀的呼吸声，俨然是已经陷入了睡眠。

太超过了。金厉旭想。

太超过了。你可以在情到深处说一些不切实际的承诺，可以贴着我的耳朵说你爱我，可以相拥入眠到天亮，可以缱绻缠绵密不可分。你可以有一万种方法来证明你的温柔，但这样不行，这样太超过了。

金厉旭抚摸上曺圭贤的头发，眼睛却借着月光看到在床边软垫上睡得香甜的小狗。对了，雪球的软垫还是曺圭贤提醒他要带着旅行，曺圭贤反而成了对这些事分外上心的那个。他们刚才闹出的动静一点没影响雪球陷入安稳的睡眠。金厉旭觉得可笑，这里又不是他们的家，只是一个暂时逗留的酒店房间，狗该是最警觉的动物，此时此刻却能安安心心地睡着。

大抵是在哪里都无所谓，雪球觉得只要他和曺圭贤在就行了，便有了那么一点依赖和安全感，便觉得是家。

可金厉旭抱着怀里的曺圭贤，平白无故地生出那么点恨意来。

你怎么能这么安心。

金厉旭知道这千不该万不该，可他一瞬间脑子里闪过的念头他自己都阻止不了。他想给曺圭贤狠狠地浇盆冷水，吵醒他，推开他，说些恶毒害人害己的话，想看曺圭贤错愕又受伤的眼神，他才能有那么一点安慰。

本来就是一天一天偷来的日子，为什么你想走那么远。我们明明在随时都能命葬深海的天启日，你凭什么过得那么安心。

你为什么就像要和我过一辈子一样。

可他没有。他抱紧了曺圭贤，曺圭贤的头靠在他心脏的位置，金厉旭好像能听到传过来的自己的心跳。

他快溺死了。他随时要被汪洋淹没，曺圭贤才是他唯一的氧气。

他不配和曺圭贤过一辈子，可是多一天也好，每天都能再偷一天，这样也好。

旅行的后半程金厉旭都兴致缺缺，倒也还是配合着曺圭贤不至于太过扫兴。几天后他们按照原定计划回了首尔的房子。雪球还是认识家的，下了车便兴奋地往房子里跑，金厉旭拉着狗绳都差点被绊一跤。曺圭贤接过狗绳，把雪球抱在怀里板着脸凶它：“你不可以跑这么快哦，你刚才差点把爸爸绊倒了知道吗。”

金厉旭听得笑了出来：“我是爸爸，那你是妈妈么，这次让我占便宜了啊圭贤。”

“去你的，我也是爸爸。”曺圭贤和他插科打诨，回头再看怀里的雪球却很认真：“雪球，世上不是只有爸爸妈妈一种家，你有两个爸爸，这是可以的，你记住了吗？”

金厉旭一字不落地听到了耳朵里。

他握着钥匙的手都因此颤抖起来，擦过锁眼却怎么都伸不进去。他看不到眼前的钥匙孔，也看不到眼前的曺圭贤，脑子里却都是别的时候的曺圭贤。

曺圭贤在万人面前拉他的手，倒退着走路也要看着他，眼里是化不开的温柔。曺圭贤吻他的眉毛他的眼睛他的胸口，有占有欲更有绵绵不绝的爱意。曺圭贤像个父亲一样和雪球说他和金厉旭，用的词是“家庭”。

风雨欲来，到了金厉旭惊惧交加的天启日，他还是没学会去爱。

“曺圭贤。”

门还没打开，金厉旭索性放弃了。他转过头把钥匙放到曺圭贤手里，接过来雪球抱在怀里。

“我们分手吧。”

2\. 每日暗自拂去的尘埃是我

他们分手以后两个月里，曺圭贤竟是没和金厉旭多说过一句话。

他冷眼看着金厉旭自觉理亏刻意讨好，按着他的喜好做好的便当被他看也不看地送给队里没有忌口的成员，电话Kakao全都拉黑，工作的事便通过成员和经纪人传话，除此之外一个眼神都没分给过金厉旭。

分手那天曺圭贤走得狼狈，有过惊讶错愕难以置信，抓着金厉旭想要挽留，或者起码知道个原因。他们有过无数次的争吵和冷战，但分手这两个字是曺圭贤碰不得的死穴，不是用来随便说说或威胁的字眼。但他问不出个所以然来，反而惹得说了分手的恋人泪流满面，泪流满面了还是意志坚定说要走。

要走也是他走。这房子里属于曺圭贤的东西并不多，日用品他不想带走，鞋子衣物收拾不出几件，除此之外竟就没什么了。他后知后觉地发现金厉旭好像个运筹帷幄的将军，同居这么久以来他想在房子里摆些温馨可爱的装饰，放些礼物或者双人合影，每次都被金厉旭阻止。好像金厉旭很久之前就盘算着这一天，在一起的分分秒秒都为了分开做着准备。

金厉旭这么盘算过几次了？有多少次欲言又止被他温柔劝过，当他的恋人只是胡思乱想心情起伏，金厉旭心里想的却是要分手？他觉得金厉旭残忍，何苦给他一次两个人的旅行，在陌生的城市能抵着额头缠绵悱恻，是否那时候也想着一回来就给这段关系判处死刑？

小雪球似是察觉到了气氛的压抑，怯生生地趴在金厉旭的脚边，他走过去抱起来小狗，拴好狗绳拿着收拾出来的东西就要走。金厉旭在这时跑过来伸手，却是紧紧抓着他手里的狗绳。

“雪球让我养吧。”

曺圭贤的最后一丁点希望便是这么破灭的。他觉得荒谬，几年的恋人金厉旭可以说不要就不要，说最残忍的话没给一点余地，却舍不得两个人一起收养的小狗。是不是对曺圭贤以外的所有人事物金厉旭都能给十二万分的热情和真心，唯独他曺圭贤不行？

那便给你养，正好曺圭贤也不想睹物思情。

分手一点不体面，曺圭贤那夜一个人喝了半夜的酒，抱着马桶吐得头重脚轻脑子里却还是那个陪他喝酒然后送上醒酒汤的人。他宿醉的梦里都是和金厉旭走过的日日夜夜，金厉旭给他的温柔对他的回应。他想着是不是自己做错了什么，头痛欲裂却抓不到头绪。他不信金厉旭是不爱自己的，却也不信他盼望着过一辈子的人会这么轻而易举地和他说分开。

但既然说了便说了。第二天曺圭贤醒来把自己收拾得精致体面，给自己做健康营养的午餐，一边煎蛋一边把手机里两个人的合影聊天记录联系方式全删了个干净。金厉旭该知道的，他不是个停滞过去流连不前的人，但哪来的和平分手继续做朋友。金厉旭不要他了，便别指望他死乞白赖地求着那一点爱的施舍。

爱能爱得坦坦荡荡，断就能断得坦坦荡荡，不藕断丝连别拖泥带水，伤心悲痛也不过一场醉酒的时间，金厉旭总该对他有这点了解的。

十几天的短假期很快就过去，开始工作不用几天哥哥们就来问他和金厉旭是不是又吵架了。

“不是吵架，是分手了。”

听到这消息的人都惊讶得说不出话，安慰或劝解曺圭贤都不需要。年长的哥哥劝他想开些，一个队伍的人低头不见抬头见不要这么尴尬，曺圭贤听了只是笑笑，说哥你放心吧。

以前他和金厉旭常常吵架，一旦冷战了在舞台上也梗着脖子谁都不理谁，一边冷眼相对一边暗自里给对方台阶下，谁先低个头另一个也赶紧服软，生怕一点点耽搁让彼此真的受了伤。这次全都不必了，谁也不用迁就谁，也不必感同身受，他恨不得金厉旭伤心欲绝才好。

但艺人还是要做。曺圭贤最会营业，舞台上把好朋友的角色扮演得妥妥当当，牵手拥抱唱歌一样不耽误。金厉旭像是察觉了这点，总在舞台上装着若无其事地向他靠近，他便能在聚光灯下把兄友弟恭演个真切，到了看不到的地方离开也飞快，对怯生生的呼唤和受伤的眼神都置之不理，不给金厉旭多说一句话的时间。

他怕金厉旭呈现出一点后悔的姿态来，想要挽回想要重来。他更怕金厉旭完全没有这样的心思，一个人过得自在舒服，他在不在没一点区别。

这样过了几周，金厉旭在机场跑到他身边拉住他问他：“你要和我冷战到什么时候？”

周围全是摄像机和一双双眼睛，听不到他们对话却能把姿态看得清清楚楚，金厉旭算准了他不能甩手走人。

他恨金厉旭自以为把自己吃得死死的。气到头上反而笑起来，亲亲密密地挽过金厉旭的肩膀脸上都是笑容，引起不远处粉丝小声的惊呼。

“等到我谈了下一段恋爱吧？”他在金厉旭耳边说。

金厉旭的脸色稍微差了两分。曺圭贤说这话时不知道金厉旭在不在乎，有没有一点杀伤力，看到金厉旭因此受到影响才生出些报复的快意来。

毕竟这是他此刻能说出的最残忍的话了，再多一分都不行。

但他夜里偶尔还是会失眠。

因为他还是会梦到金厉旭。梦总不是自己可以控制的，曺圭贤因此原谅自己。关于金厉旭的梦都是甜蜜的美梦，没有不切实际的幻想，全是过去两个人走过的点点滴滴。

脑子里的回忆也好，爱意也好，都在他神智清醒的时候被刻意压抑，却在他午夜梦回的时候汹涌而出。他每一次从美梦里醒来，半梦半醒间梦里的回忆都还热乎着，曺圭贤常有一瞬间分不清虚实，以为他和金厉旭还在一起。

曺圭贤总会在这时候清醒过来，空无一人的另一边床时刻警醒着他没有金厉旭了，金厉旭不要他了。

他在这种时候最恨金厉旭。他也在这种时候最想金厉旭。

一天夜里他又一次从这样残忍的美梦里醒过来，梦里是他和金厉旭分手前最后一次的自驾旅行。他刚进滑冰场就没站稳摔一大跤，被金厉旭嘲笑着把他拉起来，顺势拉着他的手说你抓好我站稳了啊。

金厉旭果然再没放开他的手。那时候金厉旭被冬日的保暖装备裹了个严实，帽子围巾间露出的眼睛里全是他熟悉的爱意，谁能想到旅行结束一回来连家门都不进，就和他说了分手。

睡是睡不着了，曺圭贤打开推特随便翻，结果就看到了昨晚金厉旭遛狗被粉丝偶遇的合影。他怀里的雪球好像胖了些，乖乖地被金厉旭搂着。照片背景让曺圭贤觉得有些熟悉，忍不住放大了看，才发现竟是他们同居的房子附近的公园。

他有些惊讶金厉旭竟然没搬走，然后想起来从那房子里拿回来的衣服他都放着没收拾，房子的钥匙好像也在箱子里。有那么一秒，曺圭贤闪过了回去找他的念头。

曺圭贤把这都归结于深夜感性。他翻身下床找到那箱子衣服，看也不看连着箱子一起扔到了垃圾箱旁边。他能原谅自己午夜做一场不切实际的梦，再多就不行了。

过了没几天，曺圭贤在工作结束看到手机群聊里炸了锅。屏保上刷屏过几十条消息，他只来得及瞥到“厉旭”，“医院”这样几个关键词，足够让他胆颤心惊。他躲到角落里，手都抖着点开群聊，看到是金厉旭在家做饭烫伤了手，没及时处理导致伤口化了脓。金厉旭说还要在医院挂水消炎。这医院就在曺圭贤工作的地方旁边，金希澈便在下一条消息没一点顾忌地艾特了曺圭贤说你来陪着吗？群聊在这里戛然而止，所有人都看到了这条消息，没一个人敢接话。

“我就不去了。”

曺圭贤发了这条消息关了手机，穿好衣服准备回家。开车出了两个路口还觉得烦躁，拐个弯直奔医院。刷脸问到了金厉旭所在的输液室，加快了步伐跑过去。

他在病房门口，隔着门上的玻璃看到了金厉旭。不知道手上的伤口有多大，纱布从手背开始，消失在被金厉旭袖子盖着的胳膊里。这是这几个月曺圭贤第一次在私下里看到金厉旭，没化一点妆，黑眼圈看着惊人，脸色也疲惫，此刻靠在陪着的金希澈肩膀上安稳地睡着了。

曺圭贤已经后悔自己来了。他看到这样的金厉旭没有一分一毫报复的快感。他如自己希望的一样，过得可能一点都不好，甚至还把自己搞伤了都不及时来治疗。

他没进门，就这么静静地看了会儿金厉旭，抬腿就想走。可金希澈恰好在这时候抬眼，隔着玻璃和门口的曺圭贤对上了眼睛。

他还是走了。到了医院门口拿出来手机，给金希澈发了条消息：“希澈哥，别和他说我来过。”

他说这话已经准备好被金希澈痛骂一顿的准备，但金希澈回复的只有一个字：“好。”

曺圭贤在一天凌晨十二点多接到金钟云打来的电话。

“圭贤啊，厉旭联系不上你，他让我问问你愿不愿意过去一趟。他在宠物医院，养的小狗好像出事了。”

这是分手几个月金厉旭第一次在他的私人时间托人打电话求他过去。曺圭贤想拒绝，挂了电话犹豫了几秒，第一次把金厉旭从黑名单放了出来。

金厉旭很快接了电话，声音里都带着哭腔。

“雪球怎么了？”

“医生说是突发心脏病……我刚才在外面遛狗，他被路边的气球爆炸吓了一跳，当时就彻底没精神了。圭贤…...我知道你不想见我，但医生说可能是雪球最后一面了，你要不要来一趟？”

“你在哪里？”

曺圭贤赶到的时候，雪球趴在金厉旭膝盖上，眼睛都不太能睁开，感觉到曺圭贤来了，还是用尽力气摇了两下尾巴，却再没扑向他舔他手的活力。

“这只狗先天心脏衰弱，加上体质也不好，很容易受到惊吓，不是主人的错……你们别太责怪自己。但它应该撑不了多久了。”兽医走到曺圭贤身边安慰他。

曺圭贤点点头，半跪在金厉旭脚边伸出手摸雪球的头，把语气放得轻快又温柔：“雪球乖，没事了，就不痛了。”

雪球侧过头，轻轻舔了舔他的手，便没力气地靠在他手上。曺圭贤没忍住湿了眼睛，金厉旭早就哭成了泪人。

“不是你的错，你别责怪自己。”他抬头安慰金厉旭，才发现自己已经快不知道怎么和他说话了。“我们……送雪球走吧。”

他和厉旭从宠物医院出来的时候已经是凌晨三点。

金厉旭一出门就想往反方向走，被他拦了下来。

“要我送你回去吗？”

现在金厉旭情绪太差，他再恨也不能放他一个人走。金厉旭像是没料到这问题，他打开车门，金厉旭便木木地上车，安全带都要曺圭贤帮他系好。

金厉旭果然没搬家。开到熟悉的房子门口，曺圭贤说不清是什么情绪。金厉旭下了车，脸色麻木地和他说了谢谢就要走，被他挡住车门问金厉旭：“要聊聊吗？”

房子里的陈设都没怎么变。曺圭贤的剃须刀拖鞋牙刷金厉旭一样都没丢，雪球的玩具和水盆也扔了一地。曺圭贤看得心里难受。当时说要分手的是你，现在看留恋原地的也是你，金厉旭，你到底是怎么想的。

金厉旭后悔吗，在一起的时候千方百计避开曺圭贤往这房子里放点自己的东西或是两个人的纪念，现在守着那点冰凉的日用品和衣服当做留念。雪球可能是唯一能带给金厉旭温暖的，属于两个人的回忆，现在金厉旭连雪球也没了。

金厉旭的声音从身后传过来，和这几个月每次呼唤都一样，带着点胆怯：“圭贤，你还生气吗。”

“不生气了。”

“不能和以前一样吗？”

他知道金厉旭说的“以前”是什么。追溯到他们还不是什么情侣身份，也是最好的朋友，事事分享无话不说，可金厉旭怎么会知道，他的感情早在那时候就生根发芽，后来不过是捅破了那一层窗户纸罢了。所以怎么能和以前一样，他们哪还回得去。

“不能了。以前对你好是因为喜欢你，后来不想喜欢你了。”

有金厉旭成了习惯，照顾他对他好，回应他安慰他，温柔拥抱轻言细语都成了习惯。他得改掉这习惯，才能不至于太狼狈。

让自己冷眼相对，凶狠又恶毒，不过是怕一不小心又流露出一点温柔的残余罢了。现在应该是好了，习惯能戒掉，曺圭贤总会好的。

“那你今天为什么来了？”

金厉旭为什么就像个固执的孩子，非要问出个答案来，非要把曺圭贤逼到角落里都不善罢甘休。他想听什么呢？想听到什么样的回答？我也没走出来，这样的回答他会满意吗？

那撒一个谎也无伤大雅吧，总能把他从这狼狈的境地里拯救出来，总不至于又像上次在这房子一样，在金厉旭面前一败涂地。

“因为不喜欢你了。”

可金厉旭听到这回答怎么没有一点动容或悲伤，反而笑了起来。他看见金厉旭向他走过来，缓慢地张开手，脸上都是孤注一掷的决绝。

“那还是朋友吗？”

他该知道的，曺圭贤永远不该低估了金厉旭的影响力。金厉旭的眼泪，金厉旭的笑，或者是金厉旭的绝望。

他伸手抱住了金厉旭。

“嗯，还是朋友。”

3\. 白色的我们 和暗黑相依

转眼已经是又一年冬天。

打歌服挡不住下雪天的严寒，到了后台曺圭贤从柜子里拿出来两件厚羽绒度，隔着人群伸长了手给金厉旭递过去一件。

金厉旭接过来曺圭贤的衣服穿上，旁边的金希澈忍不住揶揄：“你们这是和好了？”

“好朋友而已。”

金希澈嗤笑一声，刚想再嘲讽几句，被金厉旭伸手挡住了嘴。

他看看金希澈身后，曺圭贤走了他才放开。

“哥你别乱说。到这种程度我知足了。”

“可是你明明还喜欢他。”

“可我是胆小鬼啊。”

曺圭贤对他不理不睬的几个月是金厉旭最大的噩梦，每天被冷眼相对的日子金厉旭不想再经历第二次。他贪恋着来之不易的友谊和温暖，生怕破坏了这难得的平衡。

即使这平衡不是金厉旭最想要的，但他知足。金厉旭最会的就是知足。

金希澈还想说什么，经纪人走过来，匆匆忙忙把金厉旭叫了过去。

“《深夜小狗神秘习题》？那是什么？”

金厉旭看着面前的选角策划，脸上写满了错愕。

“是个小说改编的话剧，现在你是主角候选人之一。你抓紧熟悉一下剧本，过两周有个试镜。”

“话剧？不是音乐剧？”

“嗯，话剧。”

“可我不是演员啊？我从来没演过话剧。”

”总要有第一次嘛，你好好准备，争取把这个角色拿下来。”

“可我不想演。”

金厉旭最后还是把剧本带回了家，晚餐前看入了迷。

主角是个自闭症的少年，敏感脆弱神经质，没办法和人有肢体接触，受不了复杂的比喻和谎言。但他一个人调查小狗谋杀案的凶手，独自踏上火车去往陌生的伦敦，报名参加最难的数学考试。

金厉旭看到这里门铃响起来。

“圭贤？你怎么来了？”

“经纪人让我来劝劝你。”

“有什么好劝的。”金厉旭微微叹气，侧过身子给曺圭贤拿了双拖鞋：“进来吧。”

他去柜子里拿出了红酒，熟门熟路找出了小桌子放在阳台。他不开口曺圭贤便不说话，看他摆好地垫放好酒杯，走过去他身边安静地坐着。

“谢谢你来。但是你别劝了，想的话陪我聊聊天吧，我不想接那角色，再说了试镜本来就不会选我不是吗。”

“能说说为什么吗？”

“我又不是什么演技专业，哪里能演好这种内心戏这么丰富的孩子，与其到时候砸了Super Junior的招牌，还不如干脆别去做。做点我有把握的事不是更好吗？”

“所以没把握的事你就根本不做。可是你试都不想试怎么觉得自己不行？”

“他们哪里是真的想要我演啊。”金厉旭扭过头看着阳台外面万家灯火，自嘲地笑笑：“到时候谁拿到了这个角色，想说击败了Super Junior的厉旭，想说便说好了。我演音乐剧演得很开心，没那么大的野心或者自信去做好更多的事情了。”

“厉旭，我能问问你吗？”

“嗯？”

“你当时为什么要和我分手？”

这话太突然，金厉旭险些洒了手里的酒杯。曺圭贤从来没问过他，两个人重新以朋友身份相处以后谁都不去提那段往事，好像避开就能当它不存在。金厉旭心怀愧疚，更是小心翼翼，没想到曺圭贤会直接问出来这个问题。

“我......”

“你不想说可以别说，但我想听实话。”

“你很在乎吗？”

曺圭贤把手里的酒杯放在桌上，看金厉旭的时候再没了笑意：“我在乎吗？金厉旭，我当然在乎。我那时候每一天都在想我做错了什么，哪里做得不好还是你从来没对我认真过，让你能这么残忍说不要就不要。金厉旭我当然在乎，你到底把我当什么？”

曺圭贤难得地失态。这番话让金厉旭心里泛起来细细密密的痛，想伸手碰曺圭贤，却被他躲开，然后看到曺圭贤受伤的眼神和一闪而过的泪光。

他不想说。金厉旭内心那点黑暗脆弱和不安不想向任何人袒露，可曺圭贤一定太疼了。

告诉他吧，示弱又怎样，被嘲笑又怎样，当时是他不要曺圭贤的。所有一切都是自作自受，只有曺圭贤不该被他推下深渊，更不该背着这点自我怀疑过这么久。

“我当时.....非常爱你。”

现在也是，金厉旭在心里补了一句。曺圭贤的眼睛里写满了不相信，金厉旭不意外，看向窗外继续和曺圭贤说：“可我从来没想着和你过一辈子，一次都没敢想过。舆论也好，家人朋友的阻挠也好，你不喜欢我了也好，我和你在一起的每一天都觉得我们可能明天就会因为不知道什么事分开。我也怕我太依赖你，我们有一点家的感觉我就控制不住地想我们明天分开了怎么办，我离不开你怎么办。你太认真了，圭贤我受不起这份认真。我宁愿和你数着日子过一天算一天，但你太认真了，我不想每一天都活在下一天就要和你分开的恐惧里。好像我害怕的那些事对你来说都不是问题，可是那些都是问题，圭贤，不是我和你在一起我就能不害怕的。”

“所以你因为害怕和我分开，就提了分手。金厉旭你不觉得你自相矛盾吗？”

不是这样的。金厉旭想继续解释，可曺圭贤突然像只凶狠的猛兽，步步紧逼不给他一点喘息的余地：“你问过我吗？你给过我一点机会证明我们能度过你害怕的那些事吗？你一直在把我往外推，从第一天起没给过我或者你自己一点信心。金厉旭我当然想和你过一辈子，你怕的那些事当然都不是问题，你想和我在一起的话当然都不是问题。金厉旭，你才是那个唯一的问题。你果然是这样，你觉得你做不到的事情就根本不去做，金厉旭你果然是个胆小鬼。”

吼完一番话两个人陷入了长久的沉默，直到曺圭贤喝完杯里的酒站起来：“今天是我失态了，我先走了，阳台风大你早点回去休息。我会和经纪人说我来过了，他生气的话我会帮忙劝的。”

你当然失态了。金厉旭听到曺圭贤关门的声音想着。这么多指责也能让我听出几分甜蜜来，你不该让我觉得你还在乎我。曺圭贤，是你太失态了。

金厉旭返回房间，拿起来被他丢在客厅的剧本走回阳台。冬天的晚上真的很冷，风吹得他有些发抖也不管不顾，眼泪落在剧本上被他小心地抹掉。他小声地念起台词来。

“我叫克里斯托夫·约翰·佛朗西斯·伯恩。我知道世界上所有的国家及其首都，我还知道7,057内的每个质数......”

两周后的试镜，金厉旭一举拿下《深夜小狗神秘习题》的男主角，在场的人没一个人有异议。

金厉旭话剧首演的那天，给曺圭贤留了前排中间最好位置的票。

曺圭贤说了会来，但金厉旭不确定，也顾不上想。他在后台深呼吸准备，被前辈演员搂着肩膀说别怕没关系。

演出也确实很顺利。他好像真的活成了那个像小孩一样的少年。拿着笔记本一个一个敲门找凶手，想象出一整个宇宙。他发现杀死小狗的凶手是自己的父亲，匆忙逃离一个人搭上去伦敦的火车。嘈杂车站拥挤人群陌生城市每一样都让他害怕，可他都能做到。

快到结尾的时候父亲送给他一个盒子，里面是送他的小狗：“Christopher，我答应你我这次绝对不会再对它做任何事，但你再给我一次机会好吗？”

话剧最后一幕是他拿了A的数学成绩，他的老师惊叹于他竟然能做到，他看着远方的一段独白。

“我知道我能做到的。”

舞台的聚光灯太强烈，金厉旭看不到观众席的任何人，可金厉旭觉得他分明看到了曺圭贤的眼睛。金厉旭因此在心里笑起来。

“我知道我能做到，因为我一个人去了伦敦，我靠自己查清楚了是谁杀了Wellington，我自己找到了妈妈，我还写了一本书证明这些我都能做到。我都能做到的，不是吗？”

全场经久不息的欢呼和掌声里金厉旭和演员们牵手谢幕，起身的时候准确无误地在观众席预留的位置看到了曺圭贤。

话剧结束是首演的庆功宴，金厉旭作为男主角却走了个过场就告辞。

他在心里做了个决定，一分一秒都不想耽搁，便快马加鞭开车去了曺圭贤家。

曺圭贤开门的时候充满了惊讶：“厉旭？你不是庆功宴吗？我还想去找你的。”

“我有东西想给你。”

“我也有东西想给你。你先说，什么？”

金厉旭从包里拿出来钥匙，摊开手伸到曺圭贤面前。

曺圭贤怎么会不认识这钥匙，开口时声音都在抖：“你这是什么意思？”

“是我们的家的钥匙，你收着好吗？我知道你不想回来，但你收着好吗，等到你想回来为止，多久我都能等。你能再给我一次机会吗？”

我过去怕的那些事我现在还是怕，但那些事能带来的伤害都比不过没有你带来的绝望。

我还是个不想离开自己舒适区的胆小鬼，但就这一次，我想为你勇敢这一次。

可曺圭贤没接他的钥匙，反而低下头，放肆地笑起来。金厉旭咬紧了下唇，摸不准他的意思。

“你等着，我有东西要给你。”曺圭贤说完跑向了卧室。

但他没有接钥匙。金厉旭只等了不到一分钟，每一秒都是煎熬，直到曺圭贤出现在客厅的拐角，手里抱着一个不小的白色盒子。

金厉旭看不到盒子里是什么，却突然猜到了。但他不敢信，在他最美好的梦里都不曾有这样的场景。可不用他多想，几声奶音的呜咽声传到他的耳朵里。

他流了一脸的眼泪，却擦也顾不上擦。曺圭贤走到他眼前，他终于看清楚了乖乖趴在盒子里的小狗正抬头欣喜地看他。

“是我想的那个意思吗？”

他刚结束了话剧的演出，怎么会不知道这是什么意思。但不行，他非得听曺圭贤亲口说出来不可。

曺圭贤把小狗抱出来，盒子丢在一边：“我看完话剧去之前的宠物医院领养的，本来想你庆功宴结束了再去找你，就还没准备好。但都没关系了。金厉旭，我现在知道答案了却还是要问你。以前是我太偏执地抓着我的自尊，这话我早该问你了。金厉旭，我们重新开始吧？”

他伸手擦掉金厉旭的眼泪，他终于为金厉旭低了一次头。他们之间还有太多需要沟通磨合的地方，安全感都得慢慢来。但没关系，这些事情都能解决，但没有你是不行的。曺圭贤试过了，做陌生人做队友做朋友他统统试过了，都不行。

他知道他们能做到。分手冷战互不理睬都试过了，却还是无法克制关心对方。他们也能做朋友，但互相依靠互相取暖总还差一点。别人都不看好也没关系，他们跑了那么远才在同一个晚上决定去给对方一个机会，也给自己一个机会。

他们总要学会和自己慢慢和解的。

爱情不过是Christopher的一道数学题。

“我知道我能做到的，不是吗？”


End file.
